


All for One, One for All

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Decepticons. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about character relationships.





	All for One, One for All

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Starscream: All the Little Things  
> Hook: Music  
> Mixmaster: Dying Fire  
> Brawl: Say When  
> Blast Off: Gold

**Starscream: All the Little Things**

Starscream is treacherous, cowardly and ruthless. 

He shoots at Megatron, runs away from fights, and doesn't hesitate to attack even his Trinemates. 

But there are the little things. 

Like his null-rays being at their lowest output when he aims them at their leader, and how much calmer Megatron is after 'thwarting' an attack. 

Or how every time he forces them to retreat, none of them are captured or extensively damaged. 

Or how none of the Fliers ever need to visit the Repair Bay after their spats. 

It is the little things, Soundwave discovers, that actually tell just _what_ Starscream is. 

* * *

**Hook: Music**

From the very first moment Long Haul brought the CD player to the ship, Hook hated it. It's noisy, annoying and distracting, and it is spewing human music all the time they are in the Repair Bay, meaning, minus raids and attacks, practically all orn. 

The night after one big failure of a battle, Hook turns it on of his own free will, because his noisy, annoying and distracting brothers are too still and quiet lying on the Repair Bay berths. 

Two days later, when the CD player is turned on again, Hook just glares before going back to work. 

* * *

**Mixmaster: Dying Fire**

Work begins when the fire dies, whether it's been a tiny lick of flame or a blazing inferno. 

That's what experimenting is all about. 

You try something, and, if it goes well, keep going. If it doesn't, you end with anything from no reaction to an explosion. 

But it doesn't get to that, because his brothers are always around. 

When things seem about to go bad, they all react accordingly to make sure nothing ends in pieces. 

Usually, that means it combusts instead. 

And once the fire is out, it's back to the blackboard again, but with five more processors. 

* * *

**Brawl: Say When**

"Just say when and I'll take care of it." 

Onslaught can only give the tank a tired look, but he feels immediately better at spark. 

Because they have the coded in loyalty clauses binding them to Megatron, and thus making it impossible to rebel against him, much to his chagrin and disgust. 

Yet, good as he is, Shockwave didn't actually make it impossible for them to entertain thoughts of mutiny. 

But all the Combaticons are in the same situation. 

And still, Onslaught feels better. Because Brawl may not be the brightest, but he will always be there for his Gestalt. 

* * *

**Blast Off: Gold**

Some orns, Blast Off mourns the golden detailing of his status as a Vosian Noble. 

Gold in a paintjob wasn't especially rare, but the Nobles were privy to a coating of unique golden powder that, each of them with their characteristic sigil, showed who they were. 

That means no one would pester him, order him around like a _servant,_ or even dare _look_ at him wrong. 

Others, he's more than happy to have lost it. 

Because Nobles didn't mix with the lower castes, and drinking, laughing and even _thinking_ about them as brothers, was something he could have never done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
